1899: Journal d'une jeune fille bien comme il faut
by L'Abbesse
Summary: Lady Alice Andersen 17 ans rencontre le professeur Andrew Gordon, lui aussi Lord, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Quelques décennies plus tard, un certain Harry Potter et une dénommée Ginny Weasley tombent sur son journal. soyez indulgents et lisez.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour. Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous avez sucombé à mon super résumé, et que finalement, je ne suis pas si nulle pour une débutante. Merci donc.

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je fais dans la niaiserie la plus totale, il ne manque plus que les petites fleurs qui volètent un peu partout. Enfin, j'ai eu moins le mérite de la reconnaître, non? Mais vous verrez bien et vous vous ferez votre propre opinion.

Si j'ai bien compris (car c'est ma première fic) il y a un certain protocole à respecter. Donc, voici:

**Titre:** 1899: Journal d'une jeune fille bien comme il faut.  
**Résumé:** Lady Alice Andersen, 17 ans, rencontre le professeur Andrew Gordon, lui aussi Lord, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Quelques décennies plus tard, un certain Harry Potter et une dénommée Ginny Weasley tombent sur son journal.  
**Rating:** M au cas où.  
**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages, lieux et autres ayant été cités dans la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, une grande partie des personnages sont tout droit sortis de l'imagination débordante d'une certaine jeune fille de 17 ans. Ceux-là (vous les reconnaîtrez aisément) m'appartiennent.

Vous pouvez y aller.

*** * * * * * * * ***

**PROLOGUE**

**Mai 1997, Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard **

C'était une nuit claire, peut-être la première depuis le début de l'année. La lune était entièrement dégagée et son croissant baignait la Salle Commune d'une discrète lumière bleutée. Le silence régnait. Discret, le dénommé Pattenrond traversa la pièce et sauta sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce. Il s'assit commodément et ne bougea plus. Il semblait attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger grincement se fit entendre. Pattenrond observa l'ombre furtive qui sortit du dortoir des filles pour se diriger vers celui des garçons. Un nouveau grincement non moins léger se fit entendre puis la pièce plongea à nouveau dans le silence. Pattenrond ferma alors les yeux et se rendormit.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était que l'ombre n'était autre qu'une jeune fille très rousse vêtue de son pyjama. Elle slaloma entre les lits jusqu'à atteindre ceux des garçons en sixième année. Arrivée à leur compartiment, elle hésita un moment, car la nuit tous les chats sont gris mais finit par aviser un lit à baldaquin, dans lequel dormait à poings fermés un jeune homme brun. Elle se coula avec souplesse au bord de son lit et se mit à genoux.

« Hé, Harry… »

Celui-ci grogna, encore engourdi par le sommeil. « Oh, dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! » se dit l'intéressé en se retournant dans son lit. S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, laissez moi dormir en paix…

« Harry ! » murmura encore la voix.

« Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver ! » Il prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur sa tête. « Ron ou qui que ce soit qui essaie de me réveiller, si jamais je me réveille, vous avez intérêt à…

Il interrompit sa pensée quand il sentit deux petites lèvres lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

« Allez Harry… Réveille toi… »

« G-Ginny …?

« Allez, dis moi la vérité : je parie que tu rêvais de moi !

Harry se redressa lentement et se massa les tempes. Puis il prit ses lunettes que lui tendait sa petite amie. Il l'observa un moment en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désabusé tandis que Ginny souriait d'un air espiègle.

« Tu sais ce que je pense, ma Ginny ?

« Non… ? Dis moi à quoi tu penses mon cher adoré ?

« Je pense que c'est la troisième fois de la semaine que tu viens me rejoindre la nuit (oui, oui, nous sommes mercredi), que c'est la troisième fois que je vais passer une nuit blanche avec toi à faire des choses pas très catholiques. Je pense également que mon dernier match de Quidditch est dans une semaine et que je ne crois pas que McGonagall me pardonnera jamais d'avoir loupé la coupe d'aussi près… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

« Non, pas du tout ? A part peut-être que nos activités nocturnes vont certainement stimuler tes performances sportives…

« Ecoute Ginny, je…

« Nom de Dieu, les amoureux à la con ! s'exclama alors Seamus Finnigan, camarade de classe de Harry, et accessoirement le voisin de lit de ce dernier. Vous allez vous la fermer, sinon je vais aller réveiller Ron en lui gueulant dans l'oreille que sa petite sœur vient chaque soir emmener son meilleur ami faire je-ne-sais-quoi dans la Salle sur Demande !

« Ouais ! s'écria alors Neville Longdubat. Allez roucouler ailleurs, les tourtereaux…

Marmonnant dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles, Harry se dégagea de ses draps, sauta de son lit, saisit d'une main sa cape d'invisibilité qui traînait par terre et de l'autre le poignet d'une Ginny plus que consentante, attrapa également la carte du Maraudeur et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers la porte du dortoir, entraînant avec lui sa petite amie qui gloussait doucement.

« Ginny, tu vas me le payer…

« J'ai hâte de voir ça…

Il l'enveloppa avec lui de la cape puis déplia la carte. La voie était libre. Sans lâcher Ginny, il sortit en vitesse de la Salle Commune, réveillant au passage une Grosse Dame mécontente. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et traversa en courant presque les couloirs.

Malheureusement pour les deux amoureux, ils entendirent des pas lourds retentir à l'autre bout du corridor, ainsi qu'un petit miaulement.

« Et merde ! C'est Rusard et sa boule de poil, murmura Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny, paniquée et excitée à la fois.

« On ne peut pas rester dans le coin. Je crois que les chats ont le pouvoir de percer à jour les capes d'invisibilité…

« Hé, regarde ! Une salle de classe…

Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte qui eut le bon goût de ne pas grincer et la refermèrent tout aussi doucement. Puis Harry colla l'oreille contre le bois. Il entendit Rusard passer de son pas claudiquant, sans s'arrêter, mais en murmurant à l'encontre de Miss Teigne des paroles inaudibles. Quand tout bruit eut disparu, il soupira de soulagement et se retourna pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ginny. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Un peu affolé, il s'avança dans la salle, pour la découvrir en train de farfouiller dans un placard datant sans aucun doute du dernier millénaire.

« Ginny, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est pas le moment !

« Mais regarde ! Y a plein de trucs super vieux !

Maugréant contre sa petite amie, et contre les femmes en général, il s'approcha et constata qu'en effet, le placard était rempli de vieilleries et de bibelots cependant totalement sans intérêt.

« Ginny, j'ai pas envie de rester ici, sachant que Rusard va sans doute revenir…

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas. En vérité, Ginny ne l'écoutait jamais. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire…

« Oh, regarde ! Un journal intime !

Alarmé, Harry se retourna vivement et lui arracha le journal des mains.

« Ginny, murmura t-il avec gravité, je crois que notre récente expérience avec un certain journal intime nous a appris qu'il vaut mieux se méfier de ce genre d'objet…

« Oh, je…

Elle parut bouleversée.

« Excuse moi, je… Je suis trop curieuse.

« Ce n'est rien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis remit le journal dans le placard.

« N'empêche, je suis sûre que…

« Ginny. J'ai dit non.

« Mais… On a bien survécu à Jedusor, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire…

Tout en parlant, elle avait repris le journal. Harry se pencha de derrière son épaule pour lire les inscriptions sur la couverture.

« Journal intime de Lady Alice Andersen, commencé le 30 Juillet 1899, lut –il. 1899… Mais c'est la dernière année de Dumbledore à Poudlard !

« Tu es sûr ?

« Oui, oui, c'est Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui me l'a dit…

Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils dénichèrent des coussins (sentant l'humidité, mais c'était mieux que rien), s'installèrent confortablement au coin de la cheminée que Harry prit soin d'allumer et commencèrent le journal intime de la dénommée Alice Andersen.

* * * * * * * * *

Donc, voilà. Mais ce n'est que le prologue. Je vous conseille quand même de jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre, juste pour voir.


	2. Un nouveau professeur

**CHAPITRE PREMIER:**

**Un nouveau professeur**

**Octobre 1899, Poudlard, Grande Salle,**

De rage, Alice serra la lettre dans son poing, jusqu'à la réduire en boule. Non, se dit-elle, il ne peut pas me faire ça… Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à mesure qu'une sorte de gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Elle se sentit tomber, tomber…

-- Excusez moi, Bella, il faut que j'y aille, murmura t-elle à toute vitesse à sa camarade, avant de se lever précipitamment de table.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir le regard interrogatif d'Isabella avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle se força à marcher lentement, la tête haute, afin que personne ne remarque sa sortie. Le chemin lui parut interminable, elle qui n'avait qu'une envie, la fuite.

Elle dépassa sa table, celle des Gryffondors, puis celles des Serdaigles, Pouffsouffles, Serpentards. Alice maudit intérieurement la disposition des tables et celui qui en avait décidé ainsi. Il ne fallait pourtant pas qu'elle craque, il fallait qu'elle aille se mettre à l'écart pour y hurler son chagrin. Elle sentit soudain ses larmes déborder.

Pressant le pas, elle franchit la porte, se dirigea vers une salle de classe abandonnée. Elle referma doucement la porte, s'y adossa puis se laissa tomber à terre.

Curieusement, maintenant qu'elle était à l'abri des regards, les larmes ne voulaient pas venir. Elle était calme.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'était résignée sur son sort, loin de là. C'était juste qu'elle n'aimait pas pleurer sur elle-même. C'était inutile et lâche. A la place des larmes, elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Une rage froide et dévastatrice. A cet instant-là, si son père s'était trouvé là, elle aurait sorti sa baguette sans hésiter. Quant à savoir quel sort elle aurait jeté, mieux valait ne pas y réfléchir.

Elle se rendit alors compte que la lettre était encore dans son poing serré. Délicatement, elle la défroissa et la relut. Certains mots lui sautaient au visage, agressifs : « gentil garçon » « famille extrêmement connue » « mariage » « juste après Poudlard » « pour votre bien»… Mais ce qui finit par la révulser, c'était la signature : « votre père qui vous aime ». Poussant un petit cri de rage, elle lança la lettre de toutes ses forces en direction de la cheminée. Le parchemin commença sa lente combustion. Fascinée, Alice demeura là à le regarder se consumer. Son cerveau semblait anesthésié.

Alors comme ça, il voulait la marier ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler le nom de l' « heureux élu ». Mais de toute façon c'était sans importance. Peu importe ce qu'il avait décidé, son avenir n'appartenait qu'à elle. Et elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Oh non…

Soudain, elle entendit un léger grattement à la porte.

-- Alice ? S'éleva alors la voix inquiète de Bella. Ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là.

-- Décidément, on ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit en soupirant Alice. Mais elle alla quand même ouvrir.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les tâches de rousseur de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci les détestait mais Alice trouvait qu'elles allaient à ravir avec ses cheveux roux.

-- Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Bella d'un ton angoissé. Je ne vous ai jamais vue aussi agitée si tôt le matin. Est-ce à cause de cette lettre que vous avez reçue tout à l'heure ?

-- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, on ne peut rien vous cacher, avoua Alice. Il se trouve que l'idiot qui me sert de père a décidé que j'allai me marier après l'école. C'est-à-dire à la fin de cette année.

-- Oh non…s'écria Bella. Mais je croyais que vous lui aviez dit que…

-- Que je voulais devenir Médicomage ? s'exclama t-elle sur un ton amer. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il n'allait certainement pas écouter les « jérémiades d'une gamine insolente », selon ses propres termes. Pour lui, la place d'une femme est aux côtés de son mari.

Ne sachant apparemment que dire, Bella se tut et la prit dans ses bras.

-- Je croyais que du moment que votre famille était riche, murmura t-elle après un moment, vous pouviez vous permettre tout ce que vous vouliez. Après tout votre père est comte.

-- Si je n'étais pas une fille, sans doute, répondit Alice. Malheureusement il a fallu que je sois la seule enfant qu'il ait jamais eu avec ma mère, et comme vous le savez déjà, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Alors maintenant, j'ai l'impression que mon père déverse toute sa frustration sur moi, parce que je ne suis pas un garçon. Comme si tout ceci était de ma faute…

Il fallait déjà qu'elle s'estime heureuse que son père l'ait laissée aller à Poudlard. Elle faisait partie de la dizaine de filles qui avait eu la permission d'entreprendre des études. Sinon tous les autres étudiants étaient des garçons, ce qui ne facilitait pas la vie des filles.

-- En tout cas, reprit Bella sur un ton plus joyeux, cette nouvelle va faire beaucoup de malheureux, vous ne croyez pas ?

-- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? répliqua t-elle, suspicieuse.

-- Vous avez tout à fait compris ce que je voulais dire…

Mais la sonnerie vint leur rappeler que c'était lundi et qu'elles avaient cours. Elles coururent en relevant leurs robes encombrantes, car elles avaient cours au fin fond des cachots avec leur professeur de potions, Mr Resttins et celui-ci ne tolérait pas les retards.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles trouvèrent les élèves déjà installés. Avec agacement, Alice remarqua que comme toujours les filles s'étaient installées à l'autre bout de la salle, comme si elles avaient peur de la proximité de tous ces mâles. Retenant un soupir, elle alla s'installer à côté d'elles. Peut-être n'était-elle pas née à la bonne époque ?

Le cours commença. Mr Resttins annonça qu'ils allaient préparer une potion de Régénération. Alors qu'Alice avait commencé à dresser la liste des ingrédients, on toqua à la porte.

-- Excusez-moi, professeur, s'exclama l'elfe de maison de derrière la porte, mais le directeur souhaite s'entretenir avec miss Alice Andersen.

Alice et Bella se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Décidément cette journée s'annonçait palpitante.

-- Eh bien, qu'attendez vous, miss Andersen ? s'impatienta Mr Resttins qui était de mauvaise humeur, dépêchez-vous et qu'on en finisse !

Alice ramassa rapidement ses affaires puis suivit l'elfe qui la mena jusqu'au bureau directorial. Après lui avoir communiqué le mot de passe, la créature s'éclipsa. Rassemblant son courage, Alice pénétra dans le bureau par le traditionnel escalier en colimaçon.

-- Aah, vous voilà enfin miss Andersen, s'exclama le professeur Hopkins, directeur de Poudlard depuis une vingtaine d'années. Entrez, entrez et asseyez vous, voyons.

Elle alla s'installer sur une des chaises. Timidement, elle releva la tête. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours un peu intimidée.

-- N'ayez pas peur, miss, s'exclama le directeur en riant. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Je vous ai convoquée en votre qualité de préfète en chef.

Alice retint un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça… A un moment, elle avait cru que son père avait envoyé un hibou pour la ramener au château familial, en raison de l' « heureux évènement », son mariage en l'occurrence.

En effet, elle avait été nommé préfète en chef, à la surprise générale, puisqu'on n'avait plus nommée de fille à ce poste depuis des siècles. Cela avait provoqué des remous surtout chez les étudiants, puisqu'elle avait dû partager le dortoir des préfets avec un garçon, l'autre préfet-en-chef. Un garçon ! Heureusement que son père n'en avait pas encore eu vent, sinon il l'aurait fait sortir de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « relations sexuelles hors mariage ».

-- Je vous écoute, professeur.

-- Vous êtes bien entendu au courant que nous n'avons plus de professeur enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal ?

Alice acquiesça. En effet, l'année d'avant, le professeur Dewitt était parti à la retraite et on ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant. Mais cela ne concernait pas Alice puisque ce cours n'était réservé qu'aux garçons, les filles avaient alors cours de Tâches Ménagères. Encore une autre injustice ; la liste s'allongeait.

-- Il se trouve que nous avons fini par en trouver un, reprit Hopkins. Un peu jeune, certes mais je pense qu'il fera l'affaire.

-- Euh, professeur, osa demander Alice, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne ?

-- J'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de lui, répondit il en la regardant bien dans les yeux. Ce jeune homme n'a pas fait ses études à Poudlard, mais dans une autre école en Ecosse. Vous lui servirez donc de guide.

-- Mais pourquoi moi, professeur ? Vous ne pensez pas que l'autre préfet serait plus apte que moi ? Après tout c'est un garçon…

-- Justement. On n'a pas cessé de me reprocher votre nomination, parce que vous êtes une fille ; vous connaissez les mœurs sexistes de notre temps. Or, j'aimerai tordre le cou aux préjugés ; Si vous vous acquittez bien de votre tâche, on finira bien par reconnaître votre compétence, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle acquiesça en silence. Voilà pourquoi elle appréciait le directeur : il semblait en avance sur son temps.

-- Eh bien, maintenant, et si vous retourniez en cours, miss, conclut Hopkins en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre le professeur Resttins, n'est ce pas ?

Souriant, Alice se releva, salua le directeur et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais sur le seuil, une question lui vint.

-- Professeur, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment s'appelle ce monsieur.

-- Gordon. Il s'appelle Andrew Gordon.

*********************************

**Octobre 1898, Allée des Embrumes, Chemin de Traverse, Londres**

-- S'il te plaît, Andy, je t'en suppliiiie…

Bon Dieu, faîtes qu'elle se taise… En plus, il détestait qu'on l'appelle Andy. Il s'appelait Andrew, nom de Dieu ! C'était pourtant simple.

-- Oooooh, Andy, tu es le meilleur !

Allons bon, elle devait débiter cette phrase à chaque fois. Mais c'était vrai qu'il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Enfin, il n'allait pas se mettre à se vanter, si ?

La vague de plaisir finit par l'emporter à son tour et il s'affala sur elle dans un long râle. Elle laissa retomber ses jambes, qu'elle avait auparavant nouées autour de ses hanches et elle recommença à s'agiter. Avec un grognement, il roula sur le côté et reboutonna son pantalon. Il avait oublié qu'il avait affaire à une pute.

-- Ca fera 15 Galions, annonça t-elle, la mine fatiguée.

-- Rien que ça ? répondit–il, sarcastique.

-- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? grogna t-elle. Le bordel, c'est cher. Et dépêche toi, je suis pressée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le Londres morne d'octobre. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire, surtout que la fille n'avait pas été terrible. Mais cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, et la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était entre les bras d'une femme était nécessaire à la survie de son être. Cette maison close sur l'Allée des Embrumes tombait à pic.

Il espérait juste qu'il arriverait à temps et que la fille ne lui ait pas transmis de maladies douteuses.

Il pressa le pas vers la gare de King's Cross. Le train, ce nouveau moyen de transport qui faisait fureur chez les Moldus, avait fini par atterrir chez les sorciers ; le Poudlard Express, un train flambant neuf qui venait d'être achevé en était la preuve irréfutable.

Sans se soucier des Moldus qui se pressaient autour de lui, il franchit le mur qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Il fut aussitôt entouré de la vapeur qui s'échappait de la locomotive. Le quai était vide : après tout il était le seul passager. D'un pas souple, il monta en voiture et referma la portière. Le train démarra aussitôt, sifflant stridemment et vomissant une nuée de vapeur.

Le wagon était vide. Si Andrew n'avait pas été un homme qui aime la solitude, il aurait trouvé cela déprimant. Avec un soupir mi-fatigué, mi-soulagé, il se laissa tomber sur la confortable banquette et, tout en regardant défiler le paysage par la vitre, il pensa à sa triste vie.

En fin de compte, il s'en était bien sorti. Malgré son énorme fortune et son titre de comte dont il avait hérité depuis l'âge de douze ans à la mort de ses parents, il s'était libéré de toutes ces entraves et il avait fait absolument ce qu'il avait voulu de sa vie.

Après ses études tumultueuses à DunBroc, l'école de magie écossaise, il avait voyagé pendant trois ans. Il était allé à peu près partout sur le continent et avait vécu et appris pas mal de choses. Il avait dormi dans des palais somptueux, comme l'Ermitage en Russie ou dans des taudis qui sentait le moisi et l'humidité, telle cette auberge au Portugal. Il avait côtoyé des princes et des putains, des banquiers et des voleurs, des sorciers et des Moldus…

Puis, il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il en avait eu assez. Son pays lui avait manqué, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il n'avait que 25 ans, pourtant il s'était senti si las…

Si las et tellement seul. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il n'avait commencé ce voyage que pour fuir cette solitude qui le hantait depuis la mort de ses parents.

Maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle était depuis trop longtemps ancrée en lui et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait en briser la coquille. Il s'y était résigné depuis longtemps.

Quelques jours après être revenu en Grande Bretagne, il avait découvert cette annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle tombait à pic ! Le directeur et lui s'était aussitôt mis d'accord. Après tout, ces trois années de vagabondages n'auront pas servi à rien. Il allait pouvoir enseigner ce qu'il avait appris à de jeunes têtes insolentes et piaffant d'impatience à l'idée de s'élancer eux aussi de leurs propres ailes.

Il espérait que l'enseignement lui redonnerait le goût de vivre, car il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps déjà. Toute sa vie, il avait eu des passions dévorantes, mais qu'il avait toutes fini par assouvir.

Il y avait eu tout d'abord les livres. Il s'était mis à dévorer des pages et des pages, tout ce qui lui tombé sous la main et même certains ouvrages moldus, jusqu'à en épuiser presque la colossale bibliothèque de son château, ainsi que celle de DunBroc, légèrement moins volumineuse. Mais il en avait eu assez.

C'est alors que vers l'âge de treize ans, il découvrit la Femme. Et ce fut la révolution. Il commença à collectionner les conquêtes, fréquentant à la fois les chics hôtels particuliers de Londres ou d'Edimbourg et les bordels des bas-fonds, plongeant jusqu'au cou dans le mystérieux univers féminin qui le fascinait tant. Il passait des nuits à caresser des corps, se délectant des gémissements qu'il arrachait à ces femmes éphémères.

Et puis tout aussi soudainement, il en avait eu assez et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé son périple.

« Les livres, les femmes el les voyages, voilà qui résume à merveille ma pauvre et misérable vie ! » conclut Andrew avec ironie et amertume, alors que le train ralentissait déjà dans la nuit.

Ses valises l'ayant précédé ; il descendit souplement du train, un peu surpris de ne trouver personne pour l'accueillir. Il faisait assez frais et un petit nuage s'échappait de ses narines à mesure qu'il respirait. Mais il était habitué au froid, grâce à son enfance passée dans les Highlands et se dit qu'une petite balade à pied ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sifflotant dans la nuit, il franchit d'un pas léger la porte de la petite gare.

C'est alors qu'il percuta quelqu'un.

La personne, qui apparemment avait couru, parut tout aussi surprise que lui et avec le choc, retomba en arrière. Instinctivement, Andrew passa le bras derrière son dos pour la retenir et la serra contre lui.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de doux et moelleux contre son torse et se rendit compte avec un peu de retard que c'était des seins. Une sacrée paire de seins qui plus est. Il prit conscience également des longues jambes fuselées pressées entre ses cuisses et, sentant une légère excitation monter dangereusement, il écarta promptement de lui la jeune femme.

Erreur.

Il était nez à nez avec une femme… magnifique, la plus belle qui lui ait été donné de voir, lui qui en avait vu tant. Il plongea littéralement dans la douceur de ces beaux yeux caramel qu'elle levait innocemment vers lui. Le vent frais se leva au même moment (Dieu que les éléments semblaient si souvent interférer dans les affaires humaines !) et souleva légèrement la petite voilette noire qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et Andrew put voir qu'ils étaient blonds, de cette blondeur des blés qui lui rappelaient confusément les tableaux que peignaient autrefois sa mère et aussitôt, une puissante vague nostalgique l'envahit et, lui qui pourtant était si peu enclin à s'épancher, ce fut comme si après des années et des années de pérégrinations il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Ce premier regard sembla durer des heures et ses sens soudain exacerbés enregistraient tout ce qui l'entourait. Il prit conscience du moindre mouvement du feuillage du chêne à côté d'eux, il prit conscience du silence venté de la gare et il prit conscience de la délicate rougeur qui marbrait les joues de la jeune femme.

Et quand enfin elle parla, il crut défaillir.

-- Je suis vraiment désolée, chuchota t-elle comme si elle aussi avait perçu la gravité du moment, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard, Mr Gordon.

Il décida aussitôt de se ressaisir.

-- Mais je n'ai guère attendu, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'un un peu trop sec. Pourrai-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? ajouta t-il en levant la main et en inclinant légèrement le buste.

Elle déposa une main gantée de gris au creux de la sienne et, tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui faire un baisemain, elle répondit :

-- Alice Andersen, préfète en chef.

Ainsi donc c'était une élève… Il ignora le petit pincement au cœur qu'il éprouva en l'apprenant et lui proposa de repartir vers le château, car il commençait à faire vraiment froid.

-- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et en prenant le bras qu'il lui proposait.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ah, niaiserie, niaiserie, quand tu nous tiens...

Soyez tout de même un peu indulgents, et laissez moi une tite review...

L'auteur, qui aimerait bien être encouragé et qui vous promet moins d'eau de rose pour la suite (Mais si, mais si...)


End file.
